Sanitizing substances used as a disinfectant are intended to reduce the risk of exposure to and the spread of germs encountered in day-to-day activities.
Although the use of sanitizing hand gels and foams is well known, a need exists for an aerosolized formulation that will persistently kill a broad spectrum of germs, provide superior coverage, and dry quickly without dehydrating the skin. However, many such quick drying gels and foams have compositions that lack germicidal persistence once the antimicrobial agent has evaporated, leave an undesirable sticky residue and will dehydrate the skin with frequent use. Accordingly, the need exists for an aerosolized composition with persistent germicidal activity, and is functionally free of water and alcohol. Furthermore the composition is compliant with the requirements necessary for safe and effective use in healthcare facilities and public schools, and containing FDA GRAS (Generally Regarded as Safe) listed components.
The World Health Organization (WHO) and the Center for Disease Control (CDC) recommend “persistent” antiseptics for hand sanitizers. Persistent activity is defined as the prolonged or extended antimicrobial activity that prevents or inhibits the proliferation or survival of microorganisms after application of the product. The popular alcohol based hand sanitizers while quick, effective and inexpensive are not persistent sanitizing agents and must be reapplied frequently to maintain antiseptic criteria.